


Миротворцы

by ilmare



Series: Прекрасная Япония будущего [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Human/Monster Society, Investigations, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Social Issues, Workplace Relationship, partners
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Последние годы Токио живет спокойно: люди и гули научились жить в мире и даже в бывшем CCG служат вчерашние враги.Наката Такео, недавний выпускник Академии, по-прежнему видит в гулях угрозу. Жестокое нападение на культурный центр только подтверждает его опасения. Тем более, что руководит расследованием его напарник гуль Амон Котаро.
Series: Прекрасная Япония будущего [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1020681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа часть "Прекрасной Японии будущего" — мира, где война людей и гулей закончена, а общество находится в состоянии шаткого равновесия. Но никакое будущее, даже самое желанное, не может быть идеальным, пока люди (и гули) сами несовершенны.

Нана бежит без оглядки.

Ноги скользят на гладком полу, она думает лишь о том, как бы не упасть. Падать нельзя. Оборачиваться тоже.

«Они там, сзади, они найдут».

Мягкие балетки глухо стучат по полу, но и это непозволительно громко.

«Они услышат, услышат...»

Нана запрещает себе паниковать, вдыхает глубже — и чуть не вскрикивает от неожиданности: перед ней темная фигура.

«Это конец», — успевает подумать она. Но тут же понимает, что ошиблась: всего лишь дурацкий манекен. Едва приспособившееся к темноте зрение подводит.

Где-то недалеко кричат. Недавнее желание найти кого-то в опустевших коридорах выставочного центра испаряется.

«Мне туда не надо, не надо к остальным».

Она все-таки оглядывается, но позади только чернота, прорезанная бликами стеклянных перегородок. Рубашка липнет к спине от холодного пота. Сердце громко бухает о ребра.

Из-за стеклянной двери слышится сдавленный плач. Нана злится против воли: «Давай, реви и оставайся на месте — лучшая стратегия, чтоб тебя!»

Она бежит дальше, от чужих рыданий, криков и шума, к настороженной тишине и теням за каждым поворотом, позволяет себе отдышаться — всего минуту.

Громадный выставочный центр, безопасный и светлый всего полчаса назад, в одно мгновение превратился в темный лабиринт со стеклянными стенами и зловещими тенями, а люди — в приманку для хищников.

Нана знает, что в любом большом здании должен быть запасный выход, а в дальнем конце коридора — лестница. И даже если свет отключился везде, возле лестницы он должен гореть.

Она могла бы спуститься в центральный холл и выйти на улицу, но туда нельзя. Нане только теперь приходит в голову, что она бросила на скамейке возле фонтана свой любимый рюкзак с кошачьей мордочкой: так и убежала без оглядки, когда люди ломанулись во все стороны. Как оказалась на втором этаже, Нана не запомнила. Почему не бросилась сразу к выходу? Она заставляет себя вернуться на полчаса назад: да, там были... эти... черные, будто облитые смолой, мускулистые, высокие. Похожие на людей.

_Не люди._

Она знает их, все знают: по телерепортажам и роликам на ютьюбе. Твари, на которых охотится TSC*. По телеку показывали хмурых следователей с жутким оружием и уверяли, что они надежно охраняют мирную жизнь Токио. В сети скорее увидишь другое: как бешеные чудовища с пастью вместо лица нападают на людей, рвут их в клочья. Ей хватило одного такого ролика, чтобы не спать потом неделю и два месяца не слезать с успокоительных. Она предпочитала верить, что TSC справляется. Ведь по улицам эта срань, которую обозвали драконьими сиротами, не бегала. Или ей просто везло до этого дня.

После Войны Дракона прошло уже больше пяти лет, и в Токио не осталось даже следов разрушений. Одни говорили, что TSC изжил себя, другие — что их сил недостаточно. Нана не интересовалась этим. Ее это не касалось, существовало будто в параллельном мире. А теперь...

_Там, внизу, у фонтана, одно из существ... оно..._

Нана обрывает мысль, останавливается, переводя дыхание, прижимается к стене спиной.

_...оно схватило мальчишку за рюкзак, рвануло назад и..._

«Нет, нахрен мне это. Не хочу вспоминать».

_... вырвало одним движением горло._

Потом погас свет, и все бежали, как в долбаном ужастике, только чтобы забиться в угол, переждать...

«О нет!» — Нана зажимает рот руками, чтобы не закричать: ведь они договорились встретиться с мамой здесь... «Нет, нет, нет».

Телефон застревает в маленькой сумочке, висящей на шее, и не хочет выниматься. Наконец она вытаскивает его, чуть не оторвав застежку, роняет, но сразу же нашаривает под ногами, зажигает дрожащими пальцами экран. И так же быстро гасит слишком яркий свет.

Встреча через двадцать минут.

«Нет, мамочка, пожалуйста, не приходи, не приходи сюда».

Нана вытирает глаза рукавом. Надо найти выход отсюда и не раскисать — в кино таких сжирают первыми. Она мысленно пинает себя и оглядывается: сердце бьется прямо в горле — там, впереди, виднеется значок запасного выхода. Она рядом, она успеет, вот только...

В коридоре шорох.

Нана закусывает кулак, прислушивается. Тихо. Вдыхает несколько раз, стараясь успокоить сердце: это только показалось, а она слишком напугана, чтобы оценивать здраво. Нет, она бы не пропустила трехметровую тварь с оскаленной мордой.

В коридоре по-прежнему тихо.

Нана осторожно делает шаг в сторону лестницы, едва касаясь пола. Никто не заметит ее — здесь темно, как ночью в подвале, она просто дойдет до лестницы и выйдет наружу.

Короткая перебежка, осторожный вдох.

Зеленая табличка «выход» мерцает в темноте. Остался последний рывок: двадцать шагов — и она у двери. Главное не шуметь. Она набирает в грудь воздух и... раз... два... три шага! Лестница совсем рядом. Восемь... девять... Тук-тук — глухо стучат пятки. Как же все-таки громко! Можно выдохнуть. Пятнадцать. Наконец-то.

Она распахивает дверь.

Большое и темное врезается в нее тараном, впечатывает в косяк, и в тусклом свете Нана видит прямо перед собой, как размыкается пасть с ярко-белыми зубами. В черном провале перекатывается язык.

«Как мерзко», — успевает подумать Нана.


	2. Глава 1

Тяжелое копье куинке метило прямо в лицо. Такео успел уйти от удара, но нанести ответный не сумел. Его собственный куинке не слушался. Оставалось только отступать: противник был выше его и шире в плечах, массивная пика в его руках казалась почти невесомой. Такео поменял бы свое оружие — длинную двухвостую плетку — на простой меч, с которым он чаще всего тренировался в Академии.

Противник напирал, с каждым ударом отвоевывал пространство, не давал Такео подготовиться, замахнуться, да и вообще сделать хоть что-то. Он был старше, опытнее и просто мощнее от природы. Он мог пользоваться своей проклятой гульей силой.

У Такео были только молодость, хорошая реакция и недавно полученный куинке — слишком гибкий и своенравный. Эти орудия, созданные из тел гулей, представлялись ему странными, непредсказуемыми, они будто обладали собственной волей. В Академии их было мало, и заниматься все три года с одним куинке ему никто бы не дал. Да он и не хотел. Такео не признавался никому, кроме сестры, что на самом деле не доверяет этому оружию, как не доверял бы ни одному гулю.

Такео снова отступил, увернулся, отпрыгнул в сторону — он ничего не мог противопоставить напору противника. Нужно было уйти на удобную дистанцию, позволить куинке развернуться во всю длину и провести один единственный точный удар...

_Черт!_

— Ты был мертв еще три удара назад. 

_Гребаный куинке, гребаный его напарник, черт бы его задрал._

Острие Доджимы вспороло воздух возле горла Такео. Его противник, Амон Котаро, зло оскалился.

— Не спи, Наката! Жить надоело?

_Че-е-ерт._

Он почувствовал, как горят уши — от стыда.

Не об этом он мечтал всю жизнь. Не для этого тренировался едва ли не до обморока в Академии. Ради единственного, что было важно и стоило любых жертв, — убивать гулей, защищать от них людей, чтобы больше никогда...

— Наката, соберись уже. Хватит махать куинке, как метлой.

... а вышло так, что его напарник — гуль. Легко вертит своей чудовищной Доджимой, пользуется преступной, незаконной гульей силой.

Эта мысль подстегнула. Всю злость Такео направил в движение — отступление, разворот — и удар. Получилось! Почти достал — в последний момент Амон парировал.

— Лучше, но недостаточно. Неужели так слабо меня ненавидишь?

В глазах потемнело — Такео старался не кричать на каждом углу, как относится к Амону Котаро, а тот смеялся над ним, будто хотел сказать: я всё о тебе знаю, все знают.

_Да ни черта подобного!_

Он снова ринулся вперед, и на сей раз у него получилось несколько ударов подряд. Амон отразил их, но все же сделал пару шагов назад.

_Ха!_

— Еще! Наступай!

_Ах так!?_

Такео хлестал длинным кнутом из стороны в сторону. Получалось!

Пока Амон в какой-то непостижимый миг не сделал всего полшага вперед и рукой поймал на лету упругий хлыст, потом дернул его на себя. Такео потерял равновесие и растянулся на полу.

— На злости далеко не уедешь, запомни, — бросил Амон, перешагнул через него и отправился переодеваться.

Такео стукнул по полу так, что рука на мгновение онемела.

Лицо горело огнем.

***

— Он мне говорит: «Покажи свой куинке».

Мичио и Юи хохотали до слез, но Такео после пары кружек пива уже не мог остановиться, хоть и не считал историю такой уж веселой. Его возмутило поведение напарника. Семпая! Черт бы его побрал. 

— Я ему: «Обычный куинке-кокаку, не на что там смотреть. Зачем вам?»

Мичио чуть не свалился со стула, но Такео упрямо продолжал:

— А сам думаю: «Это что, проверка? Он сомневается, что я справлюсь с собственным оружием?» Амон-сан такой: «Ладно, это и правда неважно». И улыбается. — Такео не удержался и передразнил напарника, понизив голос: — «Главное чтобы он тебе подходил». Да он просто смеялся надо мной! — Такео понимал, что говорит лишнее, но слова лились из него сами собой.

— Это был намек на продвижение по службе, а ты и не понял, — Мичио аж пивом подавился от смеха.

Идиот.

— Фу, что за шутки дурацкие, — осадила его Юи, но Такео видел, что ей тоже весело. — Может, он хотел совет тебе дать или еще что.

— Если бы хотел, то так бы и сделал, — Такео отхлебнул пива и будто бы стало легче. Даже история про куинке теперь казалась скорее забавной, чем раздражающей. 

Они нарочно выбрали бар подальше от офиса, чтобы случайно не встретиться там с коллегами и спокойно отпраздновать свои полгода в CCG, то есть, конечно же, в TSC, и то, что их до сих пор каким-то чудом не выгнали оттуда. Правда, Такео считал, что чудо помогло скорее Мичио: он и Юи не нуждались в чудесах.

Их было трое — выпускников Академии, которых взяли в Центральный офис TSC (студенты называли его по-старому — CCG. Это было что-то вроде моды — небольшой вызов преподавателям и всем новым порядкам заодно. «Управление по борьбе с гулями» должно было исчезнуть вместе с противостоянием, но не все хотели отказываться от привычной аббревиатуры. Как и от борьбы с гулями). Остальным достались места попроще. А сколько было мальчишек и девчонок, мечтавших защищать человечество, но оставшихся за бортом! Как его сестра Ами. Все оттого, что со времен Войны Дракона штат заметно сократили, да еще и половину мест отдали гулям. Теперь они вместе должны были защищать покой жителей города. За все четыре года в Академии, куда теперь тоже принимали гулей, Такео так и не смирился с этим. Политика, которую проводили после объединения с гулями, казалась ему вывернутой наизнанку, абсурдной и хуже всего — опасной. Дружить с людоедом — что может быть бредовее? Разве что дать ему в руки оружие и технологии...

В баре всегда был полумрак, свежее пиво и отличные закуски. «Креветки сегодня необычайно хороши», — подумал он с удовольствием. После второго бокала Такео почувствовал, что может наконец расслабиться и отпустить немного привычный самоконтроль.

— А я была бы рада, если бы моим напарником был Амон Котаро, — задумчиво сказала Юи, глядя в свой бокал. Вообще-то она была неглупой, но иногда вела себя раздражающе. Как сейчас.

Мичио захихикал:

— Ну конечно, девчонки всегда так. Говорят: «Я хочу стать лучшей на курсе, чтобы защищать мирных граждан». А потом только и думают, как бы заполучить в напарники Амона Котаро, или Куроиву Такеоми, или еще какого-нибудь красавчика. Лучше бы меня хотела.

Юи толкнула его в плечо.

— Ты дурак, Мичио. Как тебя только взяли в Центральный офис! Амон-сан сильный следователь, то есть миротворец. — Такео закатил глаза, но Юи сделала вид, что не заметила. — У него наверняка полно приемов в запасе. Он может тебя научить чему-то.

— Только он гуль, — напомнил Такео, — и его приемы мне не подойдут. Он людей жрал, Юи!

— Полугуль! И он был человеком раньше. И никого не жрал. Я уверена.

— Конечно! — бросил он ей издевательски.

Да-да. Когда-то в детстве он сам хотел стать похожим на следователя Амона Котаро. Но с тех пор изменилось многое: в одном из сражений тот едва не погиб, но гули решили спасти его и сделать одним из них. Так Амон стал наполовину гулем и вернулся в CCG только когда появился шанс сделать людоедов частью общества. Он поддержал объединение сторон во время Войны Дракона и все изменения, последовавшие за этим. Такео не мог понять такой перемены. Слово «разочарование» не описывало его чувств в полной мере. Он чувствовал себя преданным.

— А ты его спроси! — настаивала Юи.

— И спрошу! Да какая разница! Гуль он и есть гуль. — Он допил пиво одним глотком. Настроение снова испортилось.

— Ха-ха, Такео привык, что все его хвалят, а Амон-сан, видать, не впечатлен! Ха-ха-ха. — Мичио, кажется, перебрал.

— Ты и правда дурак, — заключил Такео и уже собрался уйти, как зазвонил телефон. Он долго таращился на имя напарника на экране и боролся с желанием сбросить вызов. Но тут, словно по команде, задребезжали телефоны Мичио и Юи. Все трое переглянулись.

— Похоже, выходные отменяются, — ответил он на настороженные взгляды друзей.


	3. Глава 2

Такео уставился на струю воды: как она сбегает по стенке раковины, закручивается в маленький водоворот и исчезает в черноте сливного отверстия. 

Он хлопнул по ручке крана и заставил себя посмотреть в зеркало: на осунувшемся лице выделялись только глаза с тёмными кругами. Настороженные, колючие. Такео стянул резинку с волос, расчесал их пальцами и снова завязал хвост на затылке. Обычно ему нравилось собственное отражение: правильное лицо с тонкими чертами, но теперь во взгляде появилось нечто неприятное. Оно будто пряталось от него, показываясь лишь мельком, но он знал, помнил, как выглядит страх.

Картины вчерашней ночи лезли из памяти, как муравьи из щели, как бы он ни старался запихнуть их обратно. Он сжал зубы и решил досмотреть до конца — может, отпустит.

_Через шумный живой город такси привезло его к погасшей глухой громаде без огней и вывесок. Здание Ando-Gallery, торгово-выставочного комплекса почти в самом центре, походило на выбросившегося на берег кита. Такое же большое и мертвое._

_Такео пропустили за оцепление, извинившись, что фонаря для него нет. Зачем ему фонарь, он понял только внутри. «Нападение» — так говорилось в уже разлетевшихся новостях, то же сказал ему по телефону напарник. Такео уже пару раз имел дело с нападениями: через полчаса на месте происшествия о них уже ничего не напоминало. Как от упавшего в озеро камня — круги разбегаются по воде и исчезают. Не остается ничего, кроме чьей-то сломанной жизни, потерянного здоровья._

_Здесь было иначе._

_Темноту высокого холла разрезáли холодные неживые лучи прожекторов. Они не могли осветить все пространство: выхватывали отдельные фрагменты, бросали яркие блики на странно блестящий пол — не место преступления, а театральная сцена, где все готово к началу спектакля._

_Внутри у Такео словно бы заклинило что-то: он застыл, потерявшись в реальности, и только оцепенело смотрел по сторонам._

  
_Казалось, что ему снова десять. Он сидит на балконе, спрятавшись за кондиционером, напряженно вслушивается: за стеной давно уже тихо. Но он словно прирос к стене, стал таким же холодным и плотным: шевельнись — растрескаешься. Сестренка Ами слишком мала, она спит в его закаменевших руках. Она не слышала шума и чужих голосов там, за стеной. Пока он тут, пока не вошел в комнату, ничего страшного не произошло. Ведь правда?_

  
_Из темноты возникали люди в защитных костюмах с прыгающими огнями фонарей, переговаривались механическими голосами по рации. «Собирают улики», — пронеслось в голове отстраненно. Его окружал совсем не тот веселый, пронизанный светом центр, притягивающий школьников и студентов, где Такео бывал с Ами._

_Все, по чему скользили лучи света, было неузнаваемым, сломанным, деформированным. Разбитые стеклянные перегородки, рассыпанные по полу мелочи из перевернутых стеллажей: фигурки, заколки, карточки с рисованными героями. Низкие стенки бассейна были пробиты в нескольких местах — по всему холлу тонкой блестящей пленкой растеклась вода._

_Может, все это часть безумного перфоманса, заставляющего почувствовать себя астронавтом на обломках инопланетного корабля? Чудовища скрываются в его глубине, за лучами прожекторов, древние и чуждые, как сам космос._

_Может быть, кто-то ошибся, не понял, и это не сияющий огнями, шумный Ando-Gallery, а другое место — с пустым, черным провалом на месте входа и светлым ковром из стеклянной крошки под ногами, с... — Такео уставился на два укрытых тканью холмика, пойманных лучом фонаря, — с мертвыми телами под радостными рекламными плакатами. Это не может быть Ando-Gallery._

_Его позвали по имени, но он не откликнулся. Кто-то остановился рядом._

_— Оно всегда так. Банальнее и страшнее, чем на видео._

_Такео знал это. Слишком хорошо знал._

_— Наката, ты долго ехал — мы уже закончили с холлом. Пойдём, надо осмотреть другие помещения, — совсем другим тоном произнес Амон-сан._

_«Тут еще один!» — раздалось из черной глубины холла._

_Это никак не мог быть Ando-Gallery. Кто-то ошибся._

Такео продолжал смотреть в зеркало, пока не привык к своему отражению. Не отпускало чувство неправильности, ощущение, будто за дверью стоит человек, но Такео не желает впускать его и делает вид, что не слышал звонка.

Он умылся ледяной водой. Потом ещё и ещё раз. Стало легче.

***

Большой конференц-зал Центрального офиса TSC был полон до отказа. Если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что ты на море во время прилива: голоса сотен следователей сливались в ровный, неумолчный гул. 

Такео отправился искать место в дальних рядах: главной задачей сегодня было не уснуть на совещании, иначе его едва начавшаяся карьера могла оборваться на первом же серьезном деле. Усевшись, он с силой потер глаза: мерзкий кофе из автомата нисколько не взбодрил, только оставил на языке привкус горечи. Такео не понял, спал ли вообще этой ночью: даже дома, пытаясь урвать оставшиеся три часа сна, он безнадежно долго бродил по черному, залитому водой холлу, пока наконец не натыкался на что-то мягкое. Он проснулся с головной болью и чувством, что страшно, непоправимо опаздывает.

Директор TSC Маруде Ицуки собрал всех сотрудников Центрального офиса на экстренное совещание. Напряжение разливалось в воздухе электрическими разрядами, и, казалось, вот-вот заискрит. Маруде нервно прохаживался перед залом, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы и на дверь, потом сделал знак никого больше не впускать и в два широких шага взлетел на возвышение перед экраном. Гул оборвался — следователи хорошо знали: когда директор не в духе, его лучше не злить.

Маруде-сан окинул зал хищным злым взглядом.

— Мы в полной заднице! 

О пристрастии Маруде-сана к сквернословию в TSC ходили легенды, и почти у каждого имелась собственная забавная история на эту тему, но сегодня никто не веселился. 

— Молчите? Нет возражений? — Он поискал жертву среди слушателей, а не найдя, продолжил: — Мы все просрали, господа миротворцы! Всех надо бы гнать отсюда к чертям собачьим. Проблема в том, что других следователей, получше, в Токио нет. Поэтому разгребать все это придется нам. Господин Савада, запускайте проектор.

На экране возник новый, утренний снимок Ando-Gallery — ничего необычного, если не считать провала вместо выбитых с корнем входных дверей. За ним — вид разгромленного холла. Вчера вечером Такео запомнил его иначе: погасшее здание, хрустящее под ногами стеклянное крошево и фонтан, истекающий водой сквозь разбитую стенку. На длинной скамейке перед ним так и остались лежать брошенные в панике вещи. Они почему-то произвели большее впечатление, чем кровавые следы на стене или выхваченные лучом фонаря тела, прикрытые тканью. Сумки, рюкзаки, бумажные пакеты с едой — часть жизни, в одно мгновение ставшая мусором, а фонтан продолжал бить вверх высокими, торжественными струями.

— Нападение произошло примерно в 18.30. Драконьи сироты вошли через центральную дверь Ando-Gallery и начали убивать посетителей. — Маруде-сан обвел зал долгим взглядом. — Свидетели утверждают, что прямо перед их появлением в центре погас свет. 

По рядам пробежал шепот. Такео сжал кулаки и шумно вдохнул. Маруде-сан продолжал:

— Пока есть все основания предполагать организованную атаку: драконьи сироты, черт бы их побрал, не разумнее пятилетних детей и не способны скоординировать подобную операцию. Сейчас мы имеем спланированное нападение на один из крупнейших центров Токио. Восемнадцать жертв среди гражданских. У нас не было там людей, не было оперативной информации — ничего. Знаете, что это такое? Это самый большой провал TSC за все шесть лет его существования. И это значит, что все мы обделались по полной!

Маруде прошелся вперед и назад.

— В прошлом году нам дважды урезали финансирование. А теперь еще и это. Сейчас у нас нет права на ошибку.

Он сделал паузу, зал молчал.

— Миротворец особого класса Амон Котаро соберет основную группу и возглавит расследование, отчитываться будет мне лично. Вы все при необходимости будете участвовать. Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять, что общение с прессой ведется только по официальным каналам, — последнее было сказано таким тоном, будто Маруде лично придушит любого, кто допустит утечку. — Мы должны прекратить все разговоры о несостоятельности TSC, а не подливать масла в огонь. Все ясно? Работайте.   


***

  
Команда собиралась в комнате совещаний. Доктор Чигьо, специалист по куинке и всему, что касалось гулей, а теперь и драконьих сирот, одним глазом смотрел на планшет, другим — в блокнот и что-то быстро записывал. Высокая атлетичная Гори Мисато, с короткой стрижкой и прямым взглядом, которую Такео поначалу принял за мужчину, уткнулась в ноутбук. Ее напарница Като Минори — чуть старше самого Такео — смотрела на него с нескрываемой неприязнью. Как и всегда. Она кивнула и слегка улыбнулась, превращая обычную вежливость в подобие вызова. Като не любила людей, казалось, так же сильно, как он сам — гулей. Хотя свою напарницу она, похоже, уважала.

Такео вспомнил, как мечтал когда-то стать следователем, работать вместе с теми, о ком читал в новостях. Многие из них пожертвовали почти всем — семьей, здоровьем, нормальной жизнью — ради защиты людей. И он восхищался ими, хотел стать достойным, хотел... Но шесть лет назад мир перевернулся с ног на голову: лидеры CCG, много лет возглавлявшие борьбу с гулями, сами оказались гулями, а безумец, захвативший власть, устроил в Токио локальный конец света. Остатки разгромленного CCG возглавил Маруде-сан, но сил катастрофически не хватало, и он принял помощь гулей — тогда это было разумно и оправданно. Безумно и не оправдано ничем было то, что за этим последовало: долгосрочный союз с гулями, чертова преступная амнистия и решение дать им те же права, что были у людей. Дать их тем, кто расправлялся с соседями ради свежего обеда.

Такео не мог ни принять этого, ни оправдать ничем, смириться тоже не получалось. CCG (Управление по борьбе с гулями) превратилось в TSC (Комитет защиты Токио) и стало принимать на службу гулей наряду с людьми. Такео решил тогда, что ему категорически не по пути с ними. Но потом, когда смог мыслить более спокойно, понял, что лучшего места, чтобы защищать людей, все равно нет. И теперь, когда следователей-людей в TSC стало вдвое меньше, он тем более был нужен здесь, чтобы не дать гулям перетянуть одеяло на себя. Да, он даже готов был работать в паре с любым нелюдем (и присматривать за ним). Любым, но не с Амоном Котаро. Не с тем, кто когда-то не вылезал из передач на радио и телевидении, то и дело возникал в интернете ради одного — доказать необходимость союза людей и гулей, одобрить преступную амнистию (говорили, что ради собственного дружка), пока он, Такео, плакал от бессильной злости и несправедливости.

Надо было собраться и вернуться к совещанию. Над длинным столом экран транслировал новости в беззвучном режиме. Такео уставился в него. Когда международная политика и бесконечные выборы сменились местными новостями, он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте и поспешил включить звук.

_Подростки на берегу залива пугают прохожих. Это продолжается уже месяц, но никто не останавливает безобразия. В пресс-службе TSC нам сообщили, что выясняют личности молодых людей._

_— Какие там подростки! Здоровые лбы! Наглые! — рассказывает Акико-сан, бабушка семилетнего внука. Они встретили двоих в масках недалеко от парка Оморив Ота. Молодые люди громко смеялись, не скрывали какуганы[1], показывая, что готовы к охоте, преграждали прохожим дорогу. По словам уважаемой Акико, молодые гули называли их с внуком «обедом»._

_— Они просто дети, которым не хватает внимания, — комментирует гулий психолог, господин Оота._

_Но мы обратили внимание на маски, которые использовали агрессивные подростки. Приходилось слышать утверждение, что многие гули — как раньше, так и теперь — используют маски знаменитого мастера Уты-сана. С ним не так легко встретиться, но нам удалось._

_— О, гульи маски не предназначены для таких развлечений. Мне жаль, что ребята не понимают их настоящего смысла. Когда-то маски заключали в себе самую суть гуля и значили больше, чем имя и должность. В этом было истинное уважение к жертве. Ты будто представлялся ей, прежде чем убить. Своеобразный дар жертве. Без самого убийства все это не имеет смысла. Но лишение жизни запрещено законом и отвергнуто нашим обществом. Маска — лишь память об утраченной навсегда культуре…_

Такео не мог поверить: «Что он такое несет?!» Ута-сан открыто смотрел в камеру, а на губах играла тонкая паскудная усмешка.

— Вот ублюдок, — произнес Такео вслух.

— Что случилось? — Гори Мисато оторвалась от ноутбука.

— Да он же глумится, этот Ута!

Разговор оборвался, как только вошел Амон Котаро. Такео выключил новости. 

Напарник успел только поприветствовать команду, как дверь снова распахнулась: на пороге стоял длинный худой парень, Окада Рензо, его ошалевший взгляд метался по присутствующим.

— Простите, пожалуйста, за опоздание! — выпалил он громко. — Нам никто не сообщил, что мы тоже в команде. 

— А я говорил, что должны быть. — За ним возникла седая макушка его напарника.

— Помолчите, пожалуйста, Такизава-сан. Извините, — поклонился Окада.

«Что? И эти тоже?!» — Такео едва не выпалил вслух, но успел прикусить язык. Парочка была нелепой: следователь старшего класса Окада Рензо, человек, был на четыре года младше своего напарника, следователя второго класса Такизавы Сейдо. Второй перестал быть человеком и следователем еще до войны и только теперь смог восстановиться на прежней должности. В тридцать два года он снова получил свой второй класс — обычно только полные бездари задерживались так долго на этой должности. Не удивительно, что они никак не могли найти общий язык друг с другом. Очень громко и нервно не могли найти, так что об этом знало все Управление.

— Проходите, и начнем, — прервал поток извинений Амон.

— Пока у нас есть только опрос свидетелей и то, что мы видели на месте преступления, — начал Амон. — Свидетели говорят, что примерно в 18.30 погас свет и через центральный вход ворвались около десятка (некоторые упоминают двадцать и даже тридцать) драконьих сирот. Началась паника, люди бежали кто куда, мешали друг другу — сироты преследовали их, убивали на месте. Больше всего жертв в центральном холле — одиннадцать, в других помещениях — еще семь. Раненых около пятидесяти. Нападение длилось не более получаса — потом все сиротки и их пастухи просто исчезли.

Амон передал остальным папку с фотографиями, но Такео заглянул туда лишь на мгновение, слишком живо было его собственное воспоминание. Он не мог поверить: как много жертв и прямо здесь, в Токио, где они знают каждого гуля! И едва ли не каждого гуля-ренегата. После Войны Дракона (тогда жертв оказалось более пяти тысяч и несколько сотен пропало без вести) случались отдельные нападения, но таких серьезных до вчерашнего дня не было, и это всегда считали неоспоримым аргументом в пользу интеграции гулей в общество.

Амон будто повторил его мысли:

— Это самое большое число жертв со времени Войны Дракона. И первое нападение с участием драконьих сирот. Раньше они действовали либо отдельно, либо в составе гульих группировок.

Над столом повисла тишина.

— Мисато, ты получила записи уличных камер?

— Да, и кое-что интересное уже нашла. Фургон, похожий на авто службы доставки, привез группу наших сироток. Причем подъехали они за мгновение до того, как погас свет. С ними никаких сопровождающих. Те, кто их направлял, должны быть уже внутри. 

Амон задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, начал рассуждать вслух:

— Входит первая группа — так, чтобы люди увидели огромных черных тварей с оскаленными пастями, кто-то в это время вырубает свет, чтобы усугубить панику, и тогда, в темноте, входят гули, которые руководят сиротами, а после все скрываются под шумок.

— К такому нужно долго готовиться, — прокомментировала Гори Мисато. — С сиротками непросто провернуть этот номер: они слишком бестолковые.

— Да, а наши налетчики действуют так уверенно и нагло, будто не сомневаются, что все контролируют. Кстати, можно разглядеть номера машины?

— Нет, — сказала Мисато, но по нарочитой паузе Такео понял, что это не конец. — Но есть фрагмент, — закончила она с явным удовольствием.

— Отлично! Попробуем найти по нему. 

— Я отсмотрела камеры у центрального входа: туда не вернулся никто из гулей или сироток, зато фургон доставки исчез.

Амон подтвердил:

— Холл сквозной — выходит на соседнюю улицу. Там эвакуационный выход, и дверь всегда открыта. Проверь все камеры с той стороны здания.   
Мисато кивнула.

— Это пока все, что у нас есть. Версии? — обратился к следователям Амон. 

— Гули-ренегаты, кого нам ещё подозревать? — подал голос тощий Окада Рензо.  
Гули-ренегаты — отщепенцы, не желающие жить в мире с людьми и делаться частью общества. Опасные, озлобленные и хорошо организованные, они были главными противниками TSC, но именно поэтому версия казалась так себе: даже намек на их появление поднимал на уши все ближайшие отделения Управления. К тому же в Токио их давно не видели.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Такизава. — Гули, которые не сидят на одном месте, а если и заводят постоянную базу, то живут там тихо-тихо и охотятся как можно дальше от нее. Они должны собрать и подготовить целую группу безмозглых сироток — и ради чего? Нападения на безоружных? Могли бы и сами справиться — маски нацепили и вперед. К тому же мы отслеживаем каждый их шаг, TSC любого района объявит тревогу при одном только подозрении, что ренегаты в городе. Уже год, как о них в Токио не слышно. 

— Или мы о них не знали. Не слишком ли ты их защищаешь, Такизава?

— Нет, я всего лишь охотился за ними в одиночку и немного изучил их, Окада-семпай, — ответил Такизава язвительно.

О нет, опять эти двое спорят. Такео ненавидел их стычки, хотя сейчас готов был принять сторону Такизавы. Токио слишком боялся призраков прежнего ужаса и не стал бы укрывать тех, кто мечтал свободно охотиться на людей.

— Прекратите, пожалуйста. Тут не место для обвинений, — прервал препирательства Амон. — Доктор Чигьо, у вас есть какие-то данные?

Доктор оглядел собравшихся из-под челки, свисающей на глаза, будто вспоминая, что он тут делает и какого ответа от него ждут.

— Ах да... Все, что мы смогли собрать, — на изучении в лаборатории.

«Ничего нового», — перевел его ответ Такео и вздрогнул, когда Амон обратился к нему.

— Наката?

— Я бы предложил рассмотреть банды гулей-подростков. — Такео не нужно было время, чтобы измышлять версии: у него с самого начала имелась только одна. — Они не скрываются, живут обычной жизнью, ненавидят все, что дало им человеческое общество. Им было бы гораздо проще, чем ренегатам, найти укромное место для тренировки сироток: на окраинах остались еще неразобранные и брошенные после войны здания. — Такео прокручивал в голове эти доводы много раз, и все складывалось как нельзя лучше. — Я просмотрел материалы о нападении гульих подростковых банд за год. Всего их было больше сотни, восемнадцать случаев с угрозой жизни и здоровью людей. Больше всего атак на счету Детей Совы, Своры Уэно и Выродков. Также есть отдельные случаи нападения со смертельным исходом, за которые никто не взял на себя ответственность, но вероятнее всего, это тоже кто-то из них.

— Другие случаи нападений или антиобщественных действий ты проверил? — Мисато-сан перекладывала листки на столе, не глядя на Такео.

— Проверил отдельных гулей, не связанных с бандами. Они реже нападают, зато есть смертельные случаи: в прошлом году гуль загрыз незнакомого человека, говорил, что испытывает непреодолимую тягу к человеческому мясу. Его признали невменяемым — звучит нелепо по отношению к гулю, но именно так значилось в деле.

— Еще случаи?

— Это все, что я нашел, Мисато-сан.

— Как насчет людей? — Амон уточнил вопрос Мисато таким тоном, будто Такео не слишком хорошо соображает.

— Я... Но ведь это другое! Мы не занимаемся...

— Так значит, случаев, похожих на наш, ты не обнаружил? — с нажимом уточнил его напарник. 

Такео понял, что не надо спорить. Он прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать возмущение, длинно вдохнул, но отступить не смог:

— Прямого сходства нет, но, думаю, стоит искать именно банду гулей: они часто нападали на людей за прошедший год, они недовольны своим положением и привыкли использовать силу против мирных граждан. Это только новый уровень... — Такео казалось, он говорит очевидные вещи, но на лицах следователей появлялось недовольство.

— Это предположения, Наката. Ты манипулируешь информацией, чтобы продвинуть одну версию. Сколько было смертельных случаев с участием банд гулей? Нисколько. Сколько атак с использованием драконьих сирот? Не было случаев. — Амон говорил с досадой, будто Такео снова на экзамене в Академии и несет полную чушь. Хотя на экзаменах он бывал одним из лучших.

— Но они могли...

— Могли не значит сделали, — оборвал его Амон.

— Пока эта версия ничем не лучше других, — поддакнула ему Мисато. — Разочарование новыми порядками, ревность, месть, зависть, конкуренция, желание уйти от налогов, политические цели или просто сумасшедший одиночка — все что угодно! Нам нужны факты. Без них мы слепы.

Такео опустил глаза. Так на совещаниях его еще не отчитывали.

— Като, что-то выяснила про центр? — переключился Амон на напарницу Мисато, будто хотел скорее забыть о его, Такео существовании. Та выпрямилась, хотя и так была прямая как палка, злорадно глянула на Такео и отчиталась:

— Ando-Gallery – новый, современный центр, построен всего четыре года назад, считается модным местом среди молодежи. Там проводят выставки, театральные постановки, кинопоказы, конференции и презентации. Случались и скандалы, связанные с эпатажными представлениями и выставками, но ничего особенно выдающегося. Владельцы — Асано Такахаши и Кавамура Дайске — чаще высказываются о культурных событиях, чем о коммерции, и известны скорее в этой области. Претензий налоговых органов к центру и его владельцам я пока не обнаружила.

— Спасибо, Минори.

— Амон-сан, можно вопрос? Почему мы говорим только о гулях? Драконьих сирот могли натренировать люди и выдать это за нападение гулей. Разве нет? 

Стало тихо, Гори перестала клацать мышкой, и даже доктор Чигьо оторвался от планшета. Только Такизаве, кажется, было весело.

— Думаешь, людям настолько наплевать на свою жизнь, а? — поддел он ее. — У них нет регенерации гулей, и любое резкое движение злобного переростка может стать для человека последним. Да, можно предположить, что они отмороженные самоубийцы, но...

— Значит, вы со мной согласны, Такизава-сан! — оскалила зубы в довольной улыбке Като Минори. — Мы можем предположить, что это были люди, — с нажимом произнесла она.

Такео заметил, как Такизава и Амон переглянулись, и отвел глаза.

— Этот вариант нельзя отбрасывать, — заключил Амон.

Такео едва не фыркнул вслух: предположение было сомнительным, но на сей раз вежливо отмахнулись не от него, а от Като, и это принесло некоторое удовлетворение.

— Давайте выделим главное, — продолжил Амон-сан: — Преступление намеренно жестокое и провокационное, оно задумано так, чтобы напугать общество. Отключенное электричество, привлечение драконьих сирот, выбор места — все может свидетельствовать о желании сделать акцию страшнее и громче.   
Кто-то очень постарался ради этого, тренировался, добиваясь слаженной работы.  
  
— Они еще и смыться успели так, что мы не имеем понятия, где искать, — угрюмо добавил Такизава.

— Именно.

— Выходит, мы знаем лишь, что у организаторов было время на подготовку и желание сделать все как можно громче. Для чего?

— Может быть куча вариантов: устрашение общества или конкурентов, желание повлиять на ближайшие выборы, — сказал Окада. 

— Или кто-то просто хотел славы, — хмыкнул Такизава. — Тогда он сам скоро объявится.

Амон кивнул.

— Мы слишком мало знаем. Нужны свидетели. Все, каких только найдем. И записи всех камер внутри и вокруг здания. И все про Ando-Gallery: кто владельцы, конфликты, сомнительные мероприятия, проблемы с налогами.

На планшете доктора Чигьо что-то громко булькнуло, он открыл сообщение. Такео показалось, что выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось. Сердце забилось быстрее.

— Вынужден вас прервать, — произнес доктор Чигьо глухо, даже не обратив внимания на то, что все молчали. — Это может иметь отношение к нашему расследованию. У двух пострадавших обнаружены признаки синдрома гиперсекреции RC-клеток.

Стало тихо.

Это меняло все.


	4. Глава 3

— Но ведь ROS излечима. Уже несколько лет...

— Да-да, я знаю лучше вас, молодой человек. — Доктор Чигьо, не глядя на ждущих ответа Такео и Амона Котаро, вносил какие-то данные в лабораторный компьютер.   
Такео опустил рукав рубашки, застегнул манжету и поднялся. Результаты его анализа скоро тоже окажутся на мониторе у доктора Чигьо. Всем, кто находился внутри или рядом с Ando-Gallery, пришлось сдавать кровь. Причем сначала доктор требовал закрыть на карантин даже тех, кто проходил мимо.

— Тогда объясните, почему вы считаете ситуацию опасной, — попросил Амон Котаро.

— Ну хорошо. — Доктор развернулся и посмотрел на собеседников из-под спускающейся на глаза челки. — Как всем известно, RC-клетки у гулей отвечают за формирование кагуне и быструю регенерацию поврежденных тканей. Но есть они также и у людей. Суть ROS — синдрома гиперсекреции RC-клеток — в том, что эти самые клетки выходят из-под контроля и начинают активно делиться. Для гулей это не представляет проблемы: у них работает отлаженный механизм образования кагуне, которым управляет специальный орган — какухо. — Такео кивнул: из какухо гулей делают куинке, оружие следователей.

Доктор Чигьо продолжал:

— У людей нет специального органа, отвечающего за работу RC-клеток, так как обычно их число незначительно. Но в случае возникновения ROS их рост ничто не сдерживает и не направляет. Проявления синдрома прежде бывали очень разнообразны, но как правило, клетки находили выход наружу и формировали образования, похожие на ветви.

— Жутко — будто из человека растет дерево... — вслух подумал Такео.

— Да, именно так. Но бывали и другие, более тяжелые, случаи: когда новообразования росли внутрь. Например, в мозг. — Доктор сделал паузу, чтобы эта информация усвоилась. — Таким пациентам не помогло лечение, что было разработано несколько лет назад. Их убивала сама операция.

— Значит, эта разновидность ROS по-прежнему неизлечима? До сих пор? — спросил Амон. Его всегда сдержанный голос звучал несколько громче и резче, чем обычно. 

— Приходится признать это, — вздохнул доктор Чигьо. — Но она чрезвычайно редка — и тем более странным выглядит то, что на данный момент у нас уже два новых случая с подозрением именно на эту разновидность синдрома.

— Думаете, двумя не ограничится? — Беспокойство напарника передалось и Такео. 

Похоже, на совещании они недооценили нападавших на центр. Вспышка неизлечимой болезни напугает Токио куда сильнее, чем пара десятков жертв.

— Вы должны помнить, как появились драконьи сироты...

— Разумеется, — кивнул Амон и нахмурился.

Если б можно было это забыть! Тогда Такео еще учился в школе. Никто не удивился, когда они всем классом получили предупреждение о землетрясении и вышли на улицу. Но колебания земли под ногами не заметили, только отдаленный грохот, похожий на взрыв, и запах пожара. Когда увидели тушу гигантского змея, многие бросились бежать без разбора. Такео замер на месте и смотрел, как из облака пыли и обломков выныривает спина существа, крушащего город. Кто-то увел его оттуда, утащил силой — он плохо соображал. После случилось нашествие бешеных тварей, лишенных разума, но полных ярости и голода. Он не видел этого своими глазами, но помнил нервные сумбурные видео, снятые ошалевшими от страха людьми, которые дети смотрели тайком от старших.

— Тогда же эти создания принесли с собой массовое заражение ROS. До этого мы и не предполагали, что он способен передаваться воздушно-капельным путем. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что драконьи сироты вновь распространяют заражение?

— А вы верите в такие совпадения, Амон-сан?

***

Машина свернула с шоссе на узкую улицу с прилепившимися друг к другу домиками, миниатюрными газонами и встроенными гаражами. 

Такео держал в руках нелепо маленький рюкзачок с кошачьей мордой. Глупая вещь. Глядя на нее, он злился все больше. Зачем они едут к матери погибшей девочки? Это казалось каким-то странным, излишним и просто жестоким.

— Зачем мы здесь? — не удержался он от вопроса. — Что мы можем узнать у этой женщины? Она даже не была внутри. Какой из нее свидетель? Мы только снова заставим ее пережить все. 

_«Сколько их было? Как они вошли? Где ты прятался? Они говорили между собой, называли имена?»_

Такео мотнул головой, чтобы вытряхнуть лишнее: сейчас не время для воспоминаний.

Амон припарковал машину под раскидистой кроной одинокого дерева, так и не ответив на слова Такео.

— Идем, — бросил он, захлопывая дверцу. — Нам нужна любая информация. Если будешь жалеть всех, то не получишь ничего.

На двери дома рисунок — то ли бабочка, то ли лошадь с радужной гривой. Невысокая женщина с короткими волосами, прихваченными сбоку неуместно веселыми заколками, посмотрела на них вопросительно.

— Госпожа Мацуда. Здравствуйте! Мы из Комитета безопасности Токио. Амон Котаро и Наката Такео. Мы пришли вернуть вам вещи Минако. — Амон-сан говорил ровно, без выражения.

— Нана. 

— Простите? 

— Она любит, чтобы ее называли Наной. — Такео на мгновение показалось, что женщина сошла с ума, но та сразу поправилась: — Любила, конечно же, любила. — Она улыбнулась так тепло, что Такео немедленно захотелось уйти. 

Они прошли в обставленную простой светлой мебелью гостиную с картинами и семейными фото на стенах. Мешало смутное ощущение неправильности, но понять, откуда оно взялось, Такео не смог.

— И-извините. Вот, — он протянул рюкзак.  
  
— Это вещь Минако? — уточнил Амон.

Женщина приняла рюкзак отрешенно, провела по поверхности ладонью.  
  
— Простите, но телефон пока отдать вам не сможем, он нужен для следствия, — все так же холодно проинформировал ее Амон.

— Он был синий, с ушками... телефон. — Они сели на диван, будто собирались вести приятную беседу за чашкой чая. Женщина не смотрела на них, только в пустоту в районе их коленей.

— Да, его нашли. Мы знаем, что Нана звонила вам в тот вечер. Вы не могли бы вспомнить, где вы были и ваш разговор?

_«Вспомни, о чем они говорили. Это очень важно, понимаешь? Ты слушаешь меня, Такео?»_

Женщина вздохнула — ее плечи еле заметно дрогнули — и перевела взгляд на стену.

— Рядом, я была совсем рядом, возле центра. Я хотела войти, но меня не пустили. Все входили и выходили оттуда, но меня не пускали. Если бы я могла войти...

— Нет. Вам не стоило входить, вы бы ничем не помогли.

— Но мы ведь только что говорили с Наной, всего несколько минут назад...

Амон сидел с совершенно прямой спиной в своем идеальном костюме с идеальным галстуком, говорил ровным, не меняющим интонацию голосом и больше всего был похож на робота. Такео отвернулся и уставился на радужную гриву на стеклянной входной двери.

Он понял теперь, что именно не так. Тишина. Во всем доме стояла густая, плотная тишина. Она обволакивала, словно туман, и, кажется, забиралась внутрь, мешая говорить, заставляя дышать тише. «Как это возможно? — подумал Такео. — Чтобы ни часов, ни шумного холодильника, ни компьютера... Хоть домашнее животное. Что-то должно издавать звук?» Но звучал только мягкий голос Мацуды-сан.

Иногда он ловил в ее глазах промельк чего-то дикого, и ему казалось, что сейчас она закричит, потребует сказать, что все ложь и ее дочка вернется вечером. Но в следующий момент она уже просто улыбалась им, будто ничего не случилось, и от этой улыбки и ее теплого взгляда Такео хотелось бежать. Он не имел права быть здесь, видеть все это. Ему хотелось извиниться и уйти немедленно, но напарник задавал и задавал вопросы, на которые у женщины не было ни одного ответа. Такео смотрел на него, холодного, отстраненного, и против воли злился. Нельзя быть таким, когда говоришь с людьми, которые потеряли кого-то. Нельзя. Не по-человечески это.

— Я еще издалека увидела толпу у входа и забеспокоилась. Сразу поняла: случилось неправильное. Как шесть лет назад: происходит что-то необычное, и ты понимаешь — не к добру. Потом еще тот парень, он чуть не сбил меня с ног.

— Какой парень?

— Он выбежал мне навстречу, должно быть, спасался из центра. Показался мне странным... 

— Почему?

— У него на лицо был намотан, кажется, шарф. А ведь в тот день не было холодно. Потом позвонила Нана и... и...

— Вспомните что-то еще? Как он был одет, что держал в руках?

— Одет в темное. Что-то меня очень обеспокоило в нем... Он будто был спокоен, не глазел по сторонам, как остальные. Когда происходило все это, — она повела рукой, но тут же смутилась и оборвала фразу. — Больше ничего не помню. Простите.

— Вы не могли бы описать, где примерно стояли тогда?

Мацуда-сан с трудом вспоминала, где именно шла, но ни в чем не была уверена. Иногда она запиналась и смолкала. Такео прикусывал губу до боли, ему казалось, он знает все, что творится с этой женщиной: мысли сбиваются, возвращаются к главному, единственно важному, непоправимому...

«Пожалуйста, плачьте, кричите, бейте посуду, так легче — правда, я знаю!» — хотелось сказать ему. Нельзя. Надо соболезновать, излучать спокойствие и задавать вопросы. Заставить себя на этот час быть не человеком — только следователем. 

Телефон Амона, поставленный на вибро, зазвонил оглушительно громко. Он говорил коротко, отрывисто, а после разговора тут же попрощался с Мацудой-сан. Такео не мог так, не хотел так.

— Мы обязательно найдем и накажем всех, кто виноват в вашем горе. Обещаю вам. — Он поклонился женщине, но чувствовал, как мало, непростительно мало может сделать для нее.

— Я могу ошибаться... — сказала она негромко, уже стоя на пороге. Амон и Такео обернулись. — Его глаза... Они были темными, я тогда не придала этому значения. Но думаю...

— Это может нам помочь, — мягко подбодрил ее Такео.

— Думаю, видела в его глазах красный отсвет. Какуган.

— Спасибо, это важная информация,— поблагодарил ее Амон после нескольких секунд молчания. — Позвоните нам, если вспомните что-нибудь еще. Любую мелочь.

Она кивнула и грустно улыбнулась на прощание. Должно быть, просто потому что привыкла улыбаться людям — в глазах ее плескалась непроглядная тьма.

***

— Это нехорошо.

— Что именно?

Они ехали в Управление, где Гори Мисато раздобыла записи с камер и уже успела обнаружить что-то полезное. Такео было неспокойно: разговор со Мацудой-сан вышел тягостным, и он никак не мог решить, стоило ли то, что они узнали, беспокойства этой женщины.

— Мы должны помогать людям, а не мучить их. Она только что потеряла дочь, и все эти расспросы...

— Сейчас она помнит детали. Чем позже мы бы поговорили с ней, тем меньше полезного узнали бы. Ты же должен был хорошо учиться в Академии, Наката? Это азы.

Такео поджал губы. Это другое, это не теория, не формулы из учебника.

— Но ты прав: ее рассказ пока ничего нам не дает.

— Как? Она видела гуля на охоте, который уходил от Ando-Gallery, не обращая внимания на шум вокруг. Это ведь странно.

— Да. Если все было именно так. Если он не показался свидетельнице спокойным, если не привиделся какуган.

— Что?! Но ведь она сказала, что видела, — Такео произнес это громче, чем следовало, но его слишком возмутили сомнения напарника.

— Тише, не шуми так. Свидетели частенько верят, что видели то, чего не было. Поэтому лучше говорить с ними немедленно, пока они не успели придумать небылиц. — Амон взглянул на него так, будто проверял, укладывается ли эта мысль в его голову. Это злило еще больше.

— Может, вам просто не нравится эта версия? — выпалил он.

— Наката, дело не в... — Амона прервал завибрировавший телефон: — Да. Доктор, есть что-то новое?

Возмущение Такео схлынуло так же быстро, как родилось. Доктор Чигьо уже однажды развернул расследование в новом направлении, и теперь, казалось, он снова сообщит нечто важное. Такео затаил дыхание, прислушался.

— И да, и нет, — ответил голос доктора в трубке. — Помнится, вы должны были пройти обследование еще две недели назад, так?

— Да, простите, много работы, — напарник показался смущенным. Такео отвернулся к окну, изо всех сил разглядывая пейзаж. Подслушивать личные разговоры не входило в его планы.

— Ничего. Зато теперь у меня есть все необходимые данные, и я жду вас в ближайшие пару дней — и прошу не откладывать это на потом. — Динамик телефона доносил каждое слово.

— Хорошо, я буду.

— И еще, — не останавливался проклятый доктор. — Из всей вашей группы только Такизава не явился на сдачу теста. Напомните ему, пожалуйста. Это совершенно необходимая процедура. — Доктор говорил вежливо, но даже через телефонную трубку слышалось раздражение.

— Я пришлю его к вам.

— Благодарю.

Такео чуть не свернул шею, вглядываясь в мелькающие за окном вывески и афиши. Он совершенно не хотел знать, почему доктор обращается с этой просьбой к его напарнику и правду ли болтают в Управлении о том, что Амон живет в странном подобии брака с двумя другими следователями — Мадо Акирой и Такизавой Сейдо. Будь это любые другие следователи, руководство придумало бы, как избавиться от всей троицы. Но формально они не нарушали никаких правил, а Маруде-сан смотрел на это издевательство над служебной этикой сквозь пальцы: все трое вместе с ним сражались в Войне Дракона, а Амон и Мадо Акира сыграли немалую роль в установлении союза с гулями и переформатировании бывшего Управления по борьбе с гулями в Комитет безопасности Токио. Правда, это никому не мешало потихоньку обсуждать их противоестественные отношения. И шутить за спиной (например, о том, что Амон Котаро — подкаблучник и не смеет спорить с женой, которой мало одного мужчины. «Лучше бы взяли обезьянку — меньше забот», — добавляли другие). Порой Такео это веселило, но чаще вызывало досаду: его напарник стал объектом для шуток, а неловко становилось ему. 

Самому Такео было плевать, с кем коллеги спят в свободное время, пока это остается в рамках закона и не сказывается на работе. Но то, что вся их служба превращается в недостойный звания следователя балаган, его совсем не устраивало. На месте Маруде он не стал бы терпеть.

***

— Смотрите. Это камера у второго выхода из центра, — Гори даже не обернулась, когда они вошли. По шагам что ли узнала?

В проекторной было темно, на экран транслировалась запись с камеры видеонаблюдения. В кадр попал жалкий пятачок перед дверью. В холле погас свет, и через несколько секунд загорелась надпись «запасный выход».

— Вот. — Гори остановила запись и показала на фигуру в проеме. — Нападение только началось, а человек стоит возле двери, наружу не выходит. — Она включила перемотку, комментируя на ходу: — Вот побежали люди: один, два, теперь целая толпа. Видите — вон тот человек, он все еще здесь.

— Сможем разобрать лицо? — спросил Амон.

Гори отрицательно покачала головой:

— Темно, качество записи дрянное. Могу предположить, что он еще и в кепке. Смотри на этот кадр.

— Черт.

— Теперь к нему подходит второй.

— Что там происходит? Они просто стоят? — нетерпеливо спросил Такео. — Не остановились же они там поболтать.

Наконец один из парочки вышел и придержал дверь, в которую через пару секунд устремился черный живой сгусток, рассыпавшийся на улице на отдельных тварей. Такео подумалось на секунду, что сейчас они просто разбегутся во все стороны в поисках новых жертв, как в тех старых видео, но, к его удивлению, они послушно переминались с ноги на ногу за стеклянной дверью центра.

— Так, теперь тот фургон доставки, который я видела на наружной камере, — продолжала Гори.

Твари как по команде забрались внутрь. Следом вышли двое, караулившие у двери, и сели во второе авто.

— Всего пять сирот? — Такео с трудом верил, что за несколько минут пятеро разгромили центр и убили восемнадцать человек. — Но ведь свидетели видели больше? Зачем им врать?

Такео поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Амона. Что он хотел ему сказать: нельзя верить свидетелям? Кому тогда можно?

— У страха глаза велики, как говорится, — пожала плечами Гори, не особенно удивляясь. — Людей трое. Плюс водители.

— Мисато, что они там делают, пока стоят у двери? Перемотай-ка назад, — Амон задумчиво вглядывался в мигающий экран.

— Говорят по телефону? — предположил Такео. — Вот сейчас — один явно поднимает руку к лицу.

— Есть у меня одно подозрение...

***

— Он свистел? Ты уверен?

— Только предположение.

Они переместились в кабинет. Гори мерила пол широкими шагами: казалось, та самая ниточка, что ведет к преступникам, была так близко — нужно только суметь подхватить ее. Амон хмурился и все больше молчал.

— И что это значит? — не выдержал Такео.

— Этот прием использовали во время Войны Дракона шесть лет назад: чтобы командовать не вполне разумным существом, наши противники использовали свистки. Услышать их звук могли только гули и драконьи сироты.  
  
— Тип у двери управлял сиротками с помощью свиста? — Такео не скрывал недоверия.

— Если их научили реагировать на команды, то вполне вероятно. Хватит даже единственной команды — отступление, — больше им и не нужно.

Гори выразительно посмотрела на Амона, тот поймал этот взгляд, но только вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Что все это значит? — спросил Такео прямо, когда понял, что они не собираются посвящать его. — Кто пользовался этим приемом?

— Тайная организация, связанная с бывшим руководством CCG. Их разгромили еще шесть лет назад.

По спине Такео пробежал неприятный холодок. История была темной, и говорили о ней неохотно — он так и не решился спросить что-то еще. Повисла тишина, которую каждый пытался заполнить важными делами: полистать блокнот, переложить папки на столе или покатать ручку. Она прервалась к общему облегчению, лишь когда в зал ввалились Окада и Такизава.

Окада казался недовольным и каким-то взвинченным: отчеканил приветствие и сразу же направился к кулеру за стаканом воды. Такизава явно в чем-то убеждал напарника, но на пороге кабинета будто почуял повисшее в воздухе напряжение и оборвал речь на полуслове.

Такео ужасно хотелось узнать их новости, но пока было рано.  
  
— Мисато, ты выяснила, как центр отключили от электричества? — продолжил прерванный разговор Амон.

Она погасила проектор и вытащила из папки свежие, только распечатанные фото, разложила веером и подтолкнула к ним.

— Дверь в щитовую выломана — вырвана вместе с петлями, щиток поврежден. Вот, можете взглянуть. — Такео вертел фото так и эдак, пока не понял, что на нем крупным планом изображен отогнутый край металлической двери. Словно она сделана из пластилина. — Но электрик объяснил мне, что, судя по состоянию аппаратуры, ее могли отключить и до того, как сломать. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит, Котаро?

— Грубая сила, но слишком сложно для сироток. Только взрослый гуль мог так разгромить щитовую.

— Именно. Като расстроится, что версия с людьми не клеится.

— Рано говорить про версии. А кто знал, где найти щитовую? Ты говорила с сотрудниками центра? Они не видели подозрительных типов в последнее время?

— Вряд ли мы так кого-то найдем: щитовая расположена в общедоступном коридоре, на двери значок, предупреждающий об опасности электричества. – Гори безнадежно махнула рукой. — Любой мог сориентироваться там заранее.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Амон.

— Зато господин Асано, владелец Ando-Gallery, сам вызвался все мне показать. Он приехал осмотреть центр после разгрома.

— Я как раз хотел встретиться с ним и обсудить нападение.

— Я тебя опередила. — Уголок рта сдержанной Гори дернулся в намеке на улыбку. — Он рассказал, что очень дорожит центром: это для него не просто бизнес, он вложил туда много личного — когда-то посвятил его своей дочери и хотел, чтобы это место стало центром культуры и общения. Сказал, что много размышлял о том, кто мог устроить такое и почему именно в Ando-Gallery, но уверяет, что врагов у него нет, а с конкурентами чисто деловые отношения. Трения и споры случались по различным вопросам, но Асано-сан не представляет, что кто-то стал бы решать проблемы подобным образом. Очень сокрушался, что это дикое происшествие случилось в его центре, и обещал усилить охрану и систему сигнализации при чрезвычайных ситуациях.

— И как он тебе показался? — Амон уже поглядывал в сторону хмурого Окады и нервно качающего ногой Такизавы. Должно быть, тоже ждал их рассказа.

Гори задумалась:

— Стоит поговорить с ним позже. Поначалу люди не хотят наводить напраслину на других, но, когда он обдумает все получше, возможно, и решит поделиться своими мыслями — мне показалось, сомнения у него есть. К тому же имеется еще один совладелец — Кавамура Дайске. Он уже несколько лет живет в Штатах. Господин Асано рассказал, что Кавамура был недоволен тем, что центр не приносит более ощутимых доходов. В прошлом году у них возникали споры по поводу некоторых мероприятий. В конце концов дело дошло до разговоров о продаже доли господина Кавамуры, но разговорами все и кончилось. Асано очень сожалел об этой размолвке, но уверен, что Кавамура-сан передумал и разные взгляды на искусство больше не помешают их пониманию.

— Отлично, Мисато. Надо проверить, что там были за разногласия, что с возможной продажей и налогами заодно.

Пока она делала заметки и собирала фото, Амон переключился на недавно вернувшихся с задания следователей.

— Окада, Такизава, что расскажете?

Следователей-неудачников, как для себя назвал их Такео, отправили опрашивать известных TSC участников гульих банд. Такео старался не искать в этом решении какого-то подтекста, но получалось плохо. Амон-сан выслушивал всех, но не всем давал шанс. Вот и теперь он не отверг версию Такео, но послал на ее проверку самую бестолковую парочку во всем Управлении. Вроде и не отказал, но ясно выразил свое отношение к идеям напарника.

Окада Рензо был напряжен, между бровей залегла глубокая складка.

— Мы провели опрос гулей, привлекавшихся за разные правонарушения с участием банд за последний год. Говорили с Сузуки, Кагиямой, Мацуи и... — он замялся, перелистывая свой блокнот, — и еще...

— Масахико Судо и его братом, — подсказал Такизава.

— Да, верно. Они, по собственным словам, состояли в бандах некоторое время назад, но не были причастны к насильственным действиям. Сообщили, что больше не общаются с бывшими товарищами, отрицали свою связь со случившимся и рассказали, что никаких контактов...

Такизава нервно покачивался на стуле, разглядывая потолок, решетку кондиционера, ковыряя заусенцы на пальцах, и наконец не выдержал:

— Можно я расскажу короче, Рензо-семпай? — В этом его «семпай» было больше насмешки, чем уважения.  
Окада поджал губы и ничего не ответил. Такизаву это не смутило:

— Мелкие говнюки ничего нам не скажут, пока не прижмем их к стенке. Бесполезно с ними болтать: они врут без перерыва на обед. Да и что мы хотим услышать? Они способны только людей пугать и под шумок таскать у них наличку и телефоны, а в бандах — мериться своими кагуне.

Такео крепче стиснул зубы, чтобы не сказать и не сделать лишнего. Он так и знал: этот бездельник просто издевается или хуже того — хочет выставить его идиотом, а себе набить цену.

Такизава кинул короткий взгляд на Такео, убедился, что он слушает, и тогда продолжил: 

— Рензо-семпай вам не скажет прямо, но я могу: это дохлый номер. Не способны они придумать план и придерживаться его, не поругавшись друг с другом. Раз эдак десять. Я не верю. — Он сложил руки на груди и демонстративно отвернулся в сторону.

Такео больше всего хотелось вмазать ему так, чтобы он свалился с качающегося стула и подавился своим «не верю». Но терпение Окады лопнуло раньше: 

— Амон-сан, должен сообщить, что Такизава угрожал нескольким подросткам. — Голос его стал громче и едва не дрожал. — В том числе с использованием кагуне. Наоко Мацуи заявил, что будет жаловаться. 

Такизава глянул на него с вызовом, вздернул подбородок, но сдержался. Амон посмотрел на обоих задумчиво и хмуро.

— Я решил, что вы должны знать, — уже не так уверенно добавил Окада.

— Правильно, должен, — кивнул Амон. — Что ж, пусть жалуется. Возьму это на себя, но в будущем, Такизава, прошу согласовывать планы со мной.

— Да не было никаких планов, — почти обиженно ответил Такизава, глядя в сторону и будто говоря сам с собой.

Такео уже кипел изнутри: нахал виноват, но продолжает спорить. Он теперь понял, что это сходило Такизаве с рук только потому, что тот жил с их командиром. Если он и сомневался раньше, то теперь сомнения рассеялись. Он видел ясно, что правильный до тошноты Амон Котаро прикрывает нарушения своего дружка — и черт знает что еще! Формально они друг другу никто — так ловко придумано. Так мерзко. Так непрофессионально.

Он чувствовал себя обманутым: возможно, когда у семилетнего Такео над кроватью висело фото этого человека, он уже был таким — коррумпированным и двуличным. Просто лучше скрывал это.

Следователи продолжали что-то обсуждать, но Такео безнадежно потерял нить. Он наблюдал, как его детская мечта снова, еще раз, выцветает, меркнет, осыпается серой пылью.  
  
На ежегодном календаре CCG Амон Котаро, с суровым лицом, в фирменном плаще и с массивной пикой в руках, будто провозглашал: гулям не будет пощады! Однажды Такео нашел старый календарь среди своих вещей и разорвал на мелкие кусочки, надеясь, что станет легче. Не помогло. Он вспомнил того глупого мальчика и его бестолковую веру в этого человека.

«Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя. Зачем нужно было брать меня в напарники, я ведь мог просто держаться подальше от тебя и работать спокойно!»

На экране телефона высветился звонок от Ами, Такео проглотил горький ком в горле, извинился и вышел из зала.

— Ами, я же говорил, что не стоит...

— Такео, я... Прости. — Ами плакала. Такео мгновенно пожалел о своих словах. — Меня вызвали сдать кровь на анализ после того, что случилось в центре...

— Что?! Ты была в Ando-Gallery? Почему не сказала?! — Черт, он опять резок, но ему срочно, немедленно нужно было заглушить это проклятое чувство — холод каменной стены под лопатками.

— Я звонила, ты все время занят. Мы едем в больницу. Мне страшно. Такео?

— Я приеду. Никуда не уходи, дождись меня.

Он не помнил, как скатился по лестнице, как вывел из паркинга машину и каким маршрутом ехал. В его сознании осталась единственная, неизвестно к кому обращенная мольба: _«Все, что угодно, только не Ами. Пожалуйста!»_


	5. Глава 4

Капли дождя рассекли лобовое стекло длинными росчерками, а через пару минут дворники уже не справлялись с потоком, хлынувшим с неба. Город смазался, расплылся цветными пятнами на фоне ночи, почти исчез.

Зрение сузилось до блестящей от воды дороги и мигающих кружков светофора: красный-зеленый, зеленый-красный. Непрекращающийся монотонный ритм. Такео летел от одного огня к другому, будто в этом и был смысл его существования.

Он вспомнил, как первый раз увидел Ами: маленькое красное тельце, лицо сморщенное, как у старика, — она постоянно плакала. Такео не мог понять, зачем родителям понадобился глупый младенец, когда у них был он. Обычно его веселило это воспоминание, но сегодня сделалось больно.

Потом Ами подросла, стала смотреть на Такео с бесконечным удивлением и, замерев, слушать звук его голоса. А он наблюдал с любопытством, как она учится ходить, лепетать на своем детском языке, играть со щенком и читать книжки Такео. Ами бывала приставучей, слишком шумной и неугомонной, порой дулась из-за ерунды, но всегда оставалась любимой младшей сестренкой. В тайном уголке своей памяти он хранил момент, когда она, напуганная и сбитая с толку, уснула в его объятиях. В ту страшную ночь. Это было самое большое доверие, которое он мог представить. Которое нельзя было предать.

После они жили пару лет с бабушкой, а когда ее здоровье пошатнулось и она не смогла за ними присматривать, остались вдвоем — в приюте CCG. Такео тогда втайне боялся, что Ами спрячется, отгородится от него, бросит одного. Он сам страшно хотел заползти в глухую темную нору и остаться там, но не мог себе этого позволить. Ами была рядом, держала за руку, смотрела на него тепло. Она не плакала, она верила (или разрешала ему так думать), что родители уехали в долгую поездку и когда-нибудь обязательно вернутся. Ведь Такео обещал.

Так страшно он не лгал никогда в жизни, но он просто не мог заставить себя произнести правду, не хотел видеть, как в одно мгновение жизнь сестры расколется на две половины — до и после. Взамен он обещал сделать все возможное, чтобы ей с ним было не хуже, чем с родителями.

И вот теперь ради своего «настоящего дела» и бесконечно далекой справедливости он не брал чертову трубку, когда был так нужен Ами! Она оказалась в проклятом центре, наверняка успела увидеть что-то жуткое и приехала в больницу с подругой, а не с братом, который обещал защитить ее от всего. Защитить от гулей.

Такео с силой хлопнул дверью авто и почти бегом направился к больнице прямо под проливным дождем. От злости и затаенного ужаса ломило виски, а горло до боли стиснуло спазмом.

«Главное, найти сестру, поговорить, убедиться, что все хорошо», — повторял он как мантру, и все казалось, что за спиной растет, уплотняется тень, идет за ним след в след, тянет руки. Он не оглядывался.

Яркий свет в вестибюле резал глаза, отражался от белых стен, отбрасывал блики на стекло. Слышались приглушенные голоса, далекий звонок телефона, в воздухе повис неестественный и жуткий запах чистоты.

— Господин, я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросила девушка из регистратуры, но Такео никак не мог сосредоточиться на значении слов. — Господин следователь? Вы записывались к врачу или ждете кого-то? Я могу узнать.

— Я... Да, простите. Мне нужно...

— Такео!

Он обернулся на знакомый голос, и тут же Ами уткнулась ему в плечо своим заплаканным лицом, а руками обвила шею.

— Я тебя ждала!

Он стиснул ее крепко, будто запоздало хотел спрятать ее от опасности, но тут же отстранился, заглянул в лицо.

— Ами, что с тобой случилось? — Голос почти не дрогнул.

— Я... Мне сказали ждать результатов, но я решила тебя встретить. — Она дрожала от волнения.

— Тише. — Такео прижал сестру к себе, погладил успокаивающе по спине. — Давай мы вернемся туда, откуда ты сбежала, и по дороге расскажешь мне, что с тобой произошло.

Ами с подругой пришли в центр на выставку масок, но не успели даже купить билеты. Погас свет, и они поначалу растерялись, потом услышали шум и крики и вместе с людьми поспешили к выходу. Постояли вместе с остальными у центра, надеясь понять, что же случилось. На следующий день у подруги Ами, Миюки, страшно болела голова, а потом их обеих пригласили в медицинский центр для сдачи анализов.

— Ты понимаешь, Миюки сразу забрали в палату, сказали, что у нее серьезное подозрение на ROS. Еще сказали, что точно узнают после теста. А мне надо дождаться результатов. Возможно, мне тоже придется остаться. — Она посмотрела на Такео виновато и как-то осторожно спросила: — Ведь ROS лечится, правда?

Такео снова обнял ее — чтобы не смотреть в глаза — и выдавил из себя новую успокаивающую ложь:

— Да, конечно. — Потом добавил более искренне: — Я должен был быть с тобой.

Ами, похоже, немного успокоилась, даже улыбнулась:

— Мы не сможем всю жизнь ходить вместе.

Они так и сидели в обнимку, болтали о ерунде. Ами улыбалась, а с Такео будто спало страшное напряжение. Она теперь рядом с ним, и все обязательно будет хорошо. Казалось, надо только дождаться разрешения и уйти отсюда. Они и не заметили, как подошел молодой доктор и строгим тоном уточнил:

— Вы Наката Ами, верно? Боюсь, вам придется задержаться у нас на какое-то время.

***

Телевизор бубнил про новое нападение в районе залива:

_Жители района Ота обеспокоены: рассказывают, что в последнее время в парке Омори небезопасно. Встречу с гулем госпожа Ито запомнит надолго: «Я домой возвращалась, когда передо мной выскочил этот... этот... Вытащил отростки свои, кагуны-то, и как поднял надо мной. Сожрет, точно сожрет, решила. Но он только посмеялся и убег. И сумку мою утащил. Ну, уж думаю, пусть его. Хоть не прибил»._

Такео листал новые данные опросов свидетелей: все как один серые и бестолковые. Голова раскалывалась — он торчал в больнице до самой ночи, пока Ами устраивали в палату, а серьезный молодой доктор объяснял, что анализ Ами не дал полной картины и им придется провести еще ряд тестов. Но уверил, что ROS лечится и все будет хорошо. На вопрос Ами, что с подругой, он ожидаемо отказался отвечать, но в самом его тоне Такео почудилось что-то нервозное, неуверенное. Будто молодому доктору сделалось неуютно от этого вопроса.

Такео хотел остаться с сестрой на ночь, но она заявила, что не маленькая, и потребовала, чтобы он убрался и пришел завтра выспавшимся и в хорошем настроении. Это обещание он выполнить не смог. Ночью он так и не заснул: будто завис в тяжелом, мутном полусне, где Ами оплетали ветви неуправляемых кагуне, а за ним самим ползла черная тень, надвигалась, давила, поглощала.

Он аж подскочил на месте и едва не уронил стул, когда чужая рука опустилась на его плечо. Такео весь собрался и уже был готов ударить, когда увидел перед собой напарника.

— Наката, все в порядке?

_«Нет. Черт возьми, нет!»_

— Я же просил не подкрадываться ко мне! — Прозвучало более раздраженно, чем он рассчитывал.

— Я не крался. Как твоя сестра?

— Простите. — Лицо Такео загорелось, и он поспешно отвернулся. Сам виноват — задумался на мгновение и пропустил момент. Он не переносил, когда к нему тихо подходили сзади, и, хотя чаще всего это было безобидно, не мог убедить себя, что там не враг, готовый ударить в спину. — Пока ничего толком не известно, ее оставили в больнице, чтобы понаблюдать за состоянием. Амон-сан, я все думал про ту тайную организацию, которая во время Войны Дракона управляла сиротами с помощью свиста. — Такео ужасно хотелось сменить тему. — Она все еще на плаву? Что, если она стоит за этим нападением?

Такео слабо верил в могущество тайных организаций: зачем нужны тайные, когда явные проворачивают большую часть темных дел, умело лавируя между законами? Но все же стоило развеять сомнения.

— Не думаю, что это они. Многие ее члены погибли во время Войны Дракона. Хотя не удивлюсь, если выжившие были, просто исчезли, растворились без следа. Но наработки могли передать кому-то.

— Проклятье.

— Именно.

— А тот гуль, о котором говорила Мацуда-сан?

— Предположительно гуль. Веришь ей?

— Да! — Сам вопрос возмутил Такео. — Мы не можем так просто выбросить ее свидетельство, мы обязаны проверить!

— Хорошо. Поручаю это тебе: для начала изучи записи всех камер наружного наблюдения рядом с центром. Определи время и место, где находилась Мацуда-сан, и ищи подозрительного человека в шарфе.

Все равно что иголку на дне реки.

— Я займусь сейчас же, — сказал Такео.

— После совещания. — хмыкнул в ответ Амон.

***

— Итак, что у нас есть на сегодня? — Амон окинул собравшихся взглядом (доктор Чигьо отсутствовал — был слишком занят изучением новой заразы и регулярно присылал им свои пока не слишком понятные выводы) и сам же ответил:

— Пятеро сирот и трое людей (или гулей) напали на культурный центр Ando-Gallery в самые оживленные часы. Все было спланировано с точностью до минуты. Заранее отключено электричество — скорее всего, гулем. Затем в здание вошли драконьи сироты и напали на посетителей. В это время остальные члены команды контролировали отход, подали сигнал и проследили, чтобы все уехали до появления полиции. Она прибыла через двенадцать минут после вызова, но уже никого не застала. Точно определить, как в Ando-Gallery появился токсин, вызывающий ROS, доктор Чигьо пока не может, но предполагает, что это произошло так же, как и шесть лет назад: его принесли драконьи сироты. И это дает нам два соображения: во-первых, маловероятно, что укрывают и тренируют этих драконьих сирот люди — иначе они тоже рисковали бы заразиться. И во-вторых, эта разновидность ROS чрезвычайно редкая и куда более опасная, чем та, для которой было найдено лечение после Войны Дракона. Рост RC-клеток происходит очень быстро и скоро делает операцию по извлечению отростков из мозга человека смертельной. Больного можно лишь поддерживать некоторое время в вегетативном состоянии. Так это объяснил доктор Чигьо.

По спине Такео пробежал холодок. Возможно ли представить, что всегда веселая, легкая в общении Миюки через пару дней впадет в такое же состояние? Он старательно гнал от себя мысль, что тесты подтвердят , что у Ами синдром гиперсекреции.

— Ну а если предположить, что у тех, кто заразил драконьих сирот, есть и противоядие к этой дряни — тогда это могут оказаться и люди, верно? — не удержалась от реплики Като.  
Амон покачал головой.

— Ведущие компании шесть лет назад искали способы лечения и этой разновидности ROS, но не преуспели. Едва ли у террористов найдется подобное средство.

— Тогда они могли использовать защитные костюмы и респираторы, — не сдавалась Като, Такео ее упорство показалось странным.

— Като, мы не станем отметать версию причастности людей, но пока похоже на то, что гулям было бы куда легче провернуть все это, — обратилась к ней ее напарница Гори Мисато.

Такео сдержался, чтобы никак не прокомментировать этот бред: страшно было представлять себе огромного, обладающего бешеной силой и энергией сиротку рядом с хрупким человеком, не способным к быстрой регенерации, какая имелась у гулей. Все они видели, чем такое столкновение закончилось в Ando-Gallery — поломанными, истерзанными телами. Каким нужно быть безумцем или фанатиком, чтобы добровольно тренировать такого монстра?

— Я кое-чего не могу понять, — сказал на удивление молчавший до сих пор Такизава (при этом Окада явно напрягся, будто это ему придется отвечать за любою выходку напарника), — зачем им понадобилось заражать сироток? Не слишком ли это сложно?

— Для устрашения, — пожал плечами Такео.

— Восемнадцать изувеченных трупов — недостаточно страшно, как на твой вкус, Наката?  
Такео почувствовал, как заливается краской. Этот тип, казалось, нарочно стремился его задеть.

— Заражение неизлечимой формой ROS — довольно неожиданный для всех ход, — ответил вместо него Амон. — К тому же напоминает всем о событиях после Войны Дракона: об ужасе от первого появления сироток, о сотнях обезумевших людей на улицах Токио и тысячах пострадавших от ROS. Сейчас об этом вспоминают многие.

— Не знаю, как по мне, это была лишняя сложность, — не сдавался Такизава.

Амон будто даже задумался над его словами.

— А мне кажется, Такизава прав, — неожиданно поддержала его Гори. — Не просто так преступники выискали редкий токсин или где-то нашли уже зараженных сироток. Они ведь хотели чего-то этим добиться.

— Хорошо. Возможно, вы правы. Будем иметь в виду это соображение. Молодец, Такизава.  
Такео аж зубами скрипнул от досады.

— Есть еще одна любопытная делать, — продолжил Амон. — Мы уже говорили, что у владельца Ando-Gallery Асано Такахаши в прошлом году возникли разногласия с совладельцем центра Кавамурой Дайске по поводу некоторых мероприятий. Так вот, была тогда одна скандальная история, связанная с выставкой современного искусства. Ее создал Ута, — он сделал паузу, будто задумавшись, но продолжил: — Известный мастер гульих масок. Я нашел несколько публикаций на эту тему.

— Раньше он помогал гулям убивать безнаказанно и прятаться от CCG, а теперь он, оказывается, занимается искусством, — фыркнул Такизава, выделяя последнее слово. Такео в целом был с ним согласен, но слышать это от Такизавы, на счету которого не один убитый следователь, было странно.

Такео не успел сказать ничего, потому что неожиданно возмутилась Като:

— Послушайте, Такизава-сан, это несправедливо! Вы ведь воспользовались той же самой амнистией для гулей, что и он, — или я ошибаюсь? Мне безразлично, что делал Ута-сан раньше, но сейчас он создает настоящее искусство. Я была на его выставках и видела своими собственными глазами! Это невероятно сильные вещи, а вы... — Такео впервые видел Като такой взволнованной, так горячо и открыто отстаивающей свою точку зрения. Это удивило его: оказывается, и она не всегда могла сдержаться.

— Като, подожди спорить, — прервал ее Амон. — Я вижу, ты разбираешься в творчестве Уты-сана. Расскажи мне после совещания все, что об этом знаешь. В чем смысл работ Уты и что писали противники.

— Я... — Като немного опешила, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Хорошо.

— Мисато, а что с номерами машины? Удалось что-то узнать?

Гори переложила бумаги с места на место, будто искала нужную распечатку, чуть затягивая с ответом. И наконец произнесла:

— Ну... как вам сказать. Я ее нашла. Машину. — За столом все замерли, будто боясь спугнуть хорошую новость. Гори выждала еще мгновение и начала рассказывать.

Такео не представлял, сколько часов Гори потратила, чтобы поймать старенький серебристый фургон Isuzu на перекрестке в нескольких кварталах от Ando-Gallery. Фрагмент номера, который она разглядела по свежим следам, совпадал, да и вмятина на левом крыле была точь-в-точь, как у фургона рядом с культурным центром.

— Вот здесь мне повезло и номера видны четко. — Гори выложила на стол распечатку. — Isuzu принадлежит Кагаве Такаеши. Я узнала про него побольше: он тренер детской команды по борьбе. И вот тут есть один любопытный момент. Господин Кагава уже полтора года работает за границей и, очевидно, своим фургоном не пользовался. Я на всякий случай проверила его родственников: господин Кагава и его жена — люди, а сын Эйджи — очевидно, приемный — гуль. И как раз он, Эйджи, пару месяцев назад был задержан за антиобщественное поведение. На станции метро он пугал кагуне людей, выходящих из поезда. По нашим данным тогда он состоял в одной из банд района Минами Сенджу.

— Не самое приятное место, — поморщилась Като. — Там только и остается, что вступить в банду.

Такео вспомнил утренний сюжет про новое нападение в Ота. Он не сомневался, что таких случаев было куда больше. Рассказывали о них или очень обеспокоенные люди — обычно родители детей — или очень наивные. Остальные предпочитали делать вид, что с ничего неприятного не произошло. И то, что за последнее время всплыла уже не одна подобная история, говорило о многом.

Такео не сомневался, что рано или поздно молодые гули из банд перейдут к более радикальным действиям. Как нападение на Ando-Gallery.

Нельзя было упустить эту новую зацепку. Нестерпимо захотелось прокричать: «Вот оно, я же говорил! Я знал с самого начала!» Такео всеми силами постарался придушить эту преждевременную радость, но все-таки позволил себе улыбнуться тайком. Он чувствовал, что прав, что с самого начала искал именно эту связь. Сидеть на месте вдруг стало невыносимо — надо было немедленно делать что-то.

— Нужно задержать этого Кагаву Эйджи как можно скорее, пока он не успел слинять! — выпалил он воодушевленно и вскочил с места, будто готов был бежать прямо сейчас.  
— Наката, ты чего волнуешься так? — Такизава глянул на него снисходительно. — У чувачка найдется миллион отмазок: он не видел, не знал, его инопланетяне похищали и вообще он не при делах. Расслабься.

— Но... — Такео показалось, что он с разбегу налетел на стену. Он даже не сразу подобрал слова для возражения. — Но... это же наш главный след. Мы должны проверить... Как вы можете так говорить? — Он оглянулся, ища поддержки, но остальные молчали.

— Должны и проверим. Но я ставлю на то, что, если парень в самом деле причастен, мы не найдем ни его самого, ни фургона. Обычное дело. — Такизава развалился на стуле, расслабленно качая ногой. — Или он сделает круглые глаза и скажет, что машина куда-то исчезла.

«Его это не волнует, — понял Такео с внезапной ясностью, — ни зацепка, ни расследование, ни то, что люди погибли, а виновные в этом спокойно ходят по городу. Он расселся здесь в таком виде: с растрепанными лохмами, в одежде будто с чужого плеча, с вечно скучающей кислой рожей — потому что ему позволяется. А позволяют ему, потому что… — Он запретил себе додумать эту мысль, но всепроникающая злость уже разъедала его изнутри. Этот человек — нет, гуль, убийца — сидел с ними рядом и всем своим видом показывал, что ему плевать на чужие жизни, на свою работу да абсолютно на все! И единственное, что могло сказать руководство по этому поводу: «Смирись, Наката, он такой же, как ты».

Он снова обвел взглядом собравшихся в зале: «Неужели вы видите этого?» и случайно заметил рисунки в раскрытом блокноте Такизавы. Там не было ни одной записи — только какие-то уродцы. Одного из них он выводил прямо сейчас. Почему-то именно это стало последней каплей.

«Что он вообще забыл в Управлении? Ему больше подошла бы компания той самой уличной шпаны, чем кабинет в TSC».

— Амон-сан, я считаю, Такизава намеренно саботирует расследование. В прошлый раз при опросе возможных подозреваемых он намеренно вел себя агрессивно и не получил нужной информации. Он сам признался, что не верит в эту версию, поэтому... — Такео не представлял, что делает, но уже не мог остановиться.

— Я и сейчас не верю. Все они мелкие хулиганы — не больше, — успел вставить Такизава.  
Такео едва взглянул в его сторону, он знал, что пожалеет потом о своих словах, но продолжил:

— Прошу, пошлите кого угодно на это задание, только не его. Мы не должны упустить этот шанс!

Губы Амона сжались в тонкую линию, он явно был недоволен.

— Наката, тебе лучше остановиться. — В голосе напарника появилась угроза. — Это я должен решать, кто и чем занимается в этом расследовании? И кому можно и нельзя доверять — тоже. Я доверяю всем в этой комнате. Свои сомнения можешь сообщить мне лично. Не на совещании.

Такео прикусил язык и сел на место. Как он мог забыть, что связывает этих двоих, что они живут вместе, что Амон протащил сюда этого... этого убийцу? Его словно ударили под дых. Амон продолжал говорить так, будто ничего не случилось:

— У нас есть все основания, чтобы привести Кагаву Эйджи на допрос? Окада и Такизава, займитесь этим.

На этом совещание закончилось. Амон вышел из комнаты, не взглянув на напарника. Остальные тоже старались не встречаться с ним взглядом. Только на губах Като мелькнула мимолетная злорадная усмешка.

Что-то хрустнуло. Сломанная надвое ручка выпала из ладони Такео.

***

— Уйди оттуда, дура!

Юка улыбнулась и поболтала ногами над пустотой, дразня Ичиро. Ей нравилось немножко его побесить.

— Да ладно, глянь вниз. Там людишки такие мелкие, такие жалкие. — Она выплюнула жвачку и проследила за ее полетом, пока та не исчезла.

У жвачки был вкус клубники — наверное, люди его любили. Для Юки он был всего лишь умеренно противным, и жевала она эту дрянь для иного удовольствия: вызвать реакцию окружающих.

_Да, я гуль. Да, я жую страшную гадость. Просто потому, что так хочу._

— Не буду я смотреть. Ты же знаешь, не люблю этого.

— Просто высоты боишься. Так и скажи.

Ичиро раздражал своим вечным страхом. Как же! Вдруг они нарушат одно из миллиона дурацких правил! Ха, она для того и вступила в банду Диких Лисиц, чтобы нарушать правила. Жаль, и в банде оказалось многовато таких, как Ичиро, — осторожных, нерешительных, слабых.

— Слушай, давай развлечемся.

Юка вытянула руку, почувствовала, как в ней собирается живая сила, прорывается сквозь кожу волокнами кагуне, как оплетает запястье, ложась новым и новым витком до самого плеча, пока не создает копье, прочнее стали, тяжелее меча и сильнее любой брони. Это занимает всего мгновение, но пьянит сильнее вина из человечьей крови — Юка пробовала его разок. Ничто не сравнится с чувством собственной целостности, силы, совершенства.

— Разве не прекрасно? — Она наблюдала за едва заметной пульсацией под непробиваемо прочной кожей руки-копья.

— Юка, лучше не надо, слезай оттуда. Снизу могут увидеть.

Вот всегда он так. Ее восторг и наслаждение рассыпались мелкими осколками, оставив досаду.

— Отстань, Ичиро. Это наша высотка. Могу я хотя бы здесь не скрываться?!

Иногда Ичиро казался ей таким жалким, глупым, что она хотела его самого толкнуть с края крыши и посмотреть, как он падает. Наверняка он и тогда не сможет создать кагуне — даже чтобы спастись. Но Юке сразу становилось стыдно за свою злость. Они были знакомы лет пять, еще со школы, которую вместе бросили в прошлом году. Сколько она помнила, он всегда был с ней — не соглашался, злился, ругал ее, но всегда был рядом. Когда она разбила стену своим кагуне прямо на уроке биологии и напугала училку (всего лишь хотела, чтобы остальные увидели его вживую, не картинку в учебнике), когда отец выгнал ее из дома за пирсинг в брови и носу, когда ссорилась с тупыми одноклассниками и чуть не подралась с соседом, обозвавшим ее мелкой злобной тварью, — Ичиро всегда был рядом и готов разделить с ней наказание, даже если не соглашался с ней.

По правде сказать, у Юки никого, кроме него, и не было. Не считать же отца, который только и умел, что проклинать своего начальника-прораба на стройке, а вместе с ним правительство, TSC, соседей и любого, кто сегодня чем-то ему не угодил, или мать, отхватившую где-то приличную работу и решившую держаться подальше от сомнительной семейки. С Ичиро они вообще-то неплохо ладили, пока дело не доходило до их сущности, которую Юка хотела нести гордо и свободно, а Ичиро и вовсе игнорировал.

Если подумать, всё, что Юке было нужно, — это свобода, нескладный друг Ичиро, которому за верность она прощала занудство, и мечта, что скоро многое изменится.

— Иди сюда, смотри. — Она махнула в сторону далекой многоэтажки, поднимающейся за сетью проводов. — Территория Своры Уэно. Говорят, там весело. Ребята светят какуганами, когда хотят, как-то устроили поединок на кагуне прямо на улице. Говорят, что убивали гребаных миротворцев, но тут, может, и брешут.

— Ну и зачем все это? — Ичиро нахмурился.

— Да так просто! Понимаешь? Показать, что это и их город тоже, что они могут не прятаться по норам и быть собой. Чтобы не жить как в клетке! Ради свободы!

Ну как ему еще объяснить? Ведь столько раз пыталась.

— Людям тоже нельзя устраивать поединки на мечах прямо на улице.  
Бесполезно.

— Ты говоришь, как они. — Юке стало скучно продолжать разговор, Ичиро просто не хотел понимать. — Ты-то зачем пришел к Лисицам?

— Сама знаешь. — Он отвел глаза.

— Нет, не знаю.

— Чтобы ты не попала в историю,— буркнул он. — Может, слезешь уже оттуда?

Юке вдруг стало так смешно, что она чуть не свалилась с парапета. Он пытается заботиться о ней, как настоящий старший брат. Ужасно нелепо, но даже трогательно. Она спрыгнула на крышу и обняла его:

— Знаешь, ты все-таки придурок! — сказала она с улыбкой и добавила: — Может, уйти в Свору, а? У нас же сплошные мямли.

У гулей из Своры были маски. Не такие красивые, как делал до войны Ута-сан, — те называли вершиной искусства гулей. Юка ничего не понимала в искусстве, но ради такого даже сходила на выставку. Она стояла перед стеклянной витриной и не могла оторваться — все маски были разными: мрачными, забавными или устрашающими, но все они были пропитаны силой. Юке казалось, что она прямо через стекло ощущает запах крови.

Тогда Юка решила, что хочет собственную гулью маску. Жаль, Ута бросил это дело, говорил, что не станет делать маски для карнавала или для чьей-то коллекции, его интересует настоящая жизнь и настоящая страсть. Юка понимала. Это как оружие, бестолково пылящееся в музее, как кагуне, которым не можешь воспользоваться, как связанные руки. Она не желала хранить свой величайший дар в шкафу, она хотела радоваться ему. Ее маска тоже будет пахнуть кровью и силой.

— Юка! Эй, ты чего замолчала? Еще какую-то безумную идею придумала?

— Слушай, ведь наши родители жили иначе. Они прятали лица, когда выходили на охоту, но не предавали себя. А что осталось нам? Смотреть со стороны на чужую жизнь? Ждать подачек от людей? О, они соизволили создать еду для нас, и мы должны быть счастливы! Мы ходим с открытыми лицами, а не скрываемся по пустырям, зато мы прячем свою сущность. Мы засунули ее подальше, туда же, куда и нашу гордость, мы забыли о нашей сути, об охоте, об истинной жизни!

— Ну а ты сама-то родителей спрашивала хоть раз: они хотят вернуть прежнюю жизнь?

— Пфф, ты же знаешь, я не про своих говорю. Вы просто все боитесь. Ты бы пошел со мной охотиться, если бы я позвала?

Ичиро замялся:

— Не знаю. У меня и кагуне нет, чтобы охотится.

— Ты же проходил обследование, с тобой все в порядке. Просто повода еще не было применить его.

 _Вот, глядишь, и прорезался бы!_ — Юке понравилась эта идея, может, тогда Ичиро почувствовал бы себя настоящим гулем, перестал бы все время с ней спорить и они окончательно стали бы одной командой.

— Но мне не хочется. Как ты не поймешь?

— Да откуда тебе знать, ты же не пробо...

За спиной лязгнула дверь, и Юка оборвала фразу на половине. Не то чтобы она верила, что на крышу пустующей высотки, облюбованной бандой Диких Лисиц, заявятся блюстители правопорядка, но...

Но заявился Рё.

Этот странный тип пришел к Лисицам не так давно — может, перебежал из другого района. Юка не знала точно: расспрашивать о прошлом у них было не принято. Высокий красивый парень смотрел на всех сверху вниз и не упускал возможности поддеть. Будто проверял каждого на прочность и ждал отпора. За месяц никто так и не ввязался с ним в настоящую перепалку, и она понимала почему. Было в его манере держаться что-то резкое, неуютное. Непредсказуемое.

Словом, у Рё имелось все, чего так недоставало Ичиро, и это нравилось Юке. Вот только она не доверяла ни единому его слову.

Рё (имя, конечно, тоже было ненастоящим) чуть только заметил их, паскудно осклабился.

— О, голубки прилетели на крышу. Как романтично. Упасть не боитесь? — поинтересовался он.

Следом вылезли его подпевалы из Лисиц. Как раз вовремя, чтобы посмеяться над хозяйской шуткой.

— Ты же Юка, верно? Одна здесь такая расписная. — Это он про пирсинг и красные волосы, поняла Юка.

Этот странный Рё появился здесь не случайно, он уже проворачивал какие-то тайные делишки у них под носом, шептался с ребятами так, что у них загорались глаза. Юку снедало любопытство.

— А язык тоже проколот?

Она в мгновение ока развернулась и нацелила копье-кагуне прямо в его грудь. Живое, подвижное оружие уперлось точно напротив сердца.

— Был бы не из наших, проткнула бы насквозь, — прошипела она.

Рё осклабился, а парни с запозданием сформировали свои кагуне. Юка улыбнулась краем губ и так же быстро убрала копье: живые спирали нарочито медленно втянулись под кожу.

— Я тут немного потренировалась. Всем советую. — Кивнула она подпевалам.

Юка сделала знак Ичиро и направилась к двери. Сердце стучало так быстро, что хотелось бежать.

— А ты ничего. Умеешь разговаривать по-взрослому. — Голос Рё догнал ее у самого выхода. — Хочешь поучаствовать в настоящем деле? Проткнуть кого-нибудь сумеешь при случае?

Юка обернулась.

— Только учти: если попадешься, будешь отвечать сама.

**Author's Note:**

> *TSC - Комитет безопасности Токио, защищает жителей города от драконьих сирот - опасных человекообразных монстров.


End file.
